1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table top basketball game.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been marketed table games that simulate the action of a sport. For example, there is a table size game commonly referred to as FOOSBALL that simulates the game of soccer. A FOOSBALL table contains a plurality of player figures that are mounted to a number of rods which extend across a playing surface. Each player moves and rotates the player figures to move a ball across the table. The object of the game is to roll the ball past a "goalie" player figure and into a slot located at the end of the playing surface.
There have also been marketed games that simulate the game of basketball. For example, Milton Bradley Co. and Cadaco Games have marketed table top basketball games under the trademarks HOT SHOT BASKETBALL and SUPER SLAM BASKETBALL, respectively. These games typically have a single player figure which contains a spring loaded device that projects a ball into a basketball hoop. The hoop can be moved relative to the player figure to increase the skill level of the game. The Milton Bradley and Cadaco games are limited to one action player figure and thus do not simulate a basketball game with 10 players. Additionally, the table top basketball games of the prior art do not include active participation by the opposing player during the game. It would therefore be desirable have a table top basketball game that requires active participation by the opposing players and more simulates the shooting, passing, defensive actions, etc. of a real basketball game.